Love
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper enjoy each other in the forest during the rain.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: My 50th Alice and Jasper story. I want to thank all of my amazing reviews for their support I know without all of you I never would have made it anywhere near 50.**

**

* * *

**

Alice sat cross-legged in the empty field with closed eyes and a peaceful expression as the rain fell. Her skin was slick with rain as her wet clothes stuck to her like a second skin. Her peaceful expression turned to a smile when rough but gentle hands began to explore the planes of her face. The scars that criss-crossed the hands sent shivers of delight through her body as they slowly made their way down her face. His hands left her face to explore the rest of her body as his lips took over moments later.

He kissed each closed eyelid, then pressed his lips tenderly to hers. She sighed as she pushed her tongue out past her lips needing more and instead of opening his mouth like she had hoped, he pulled back. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth as her brows furrowed in annoyance. It quickly melted away though when he began kissing her neck, pressing a hand to the back of her head, manipulating it as he saw fit.

She finally caved to her body's desire and threaded her fingers through his hair tightly, causing the water that had become trapped to run down the back of her hands. She moaned as she arched her back, when his lips passed a sensitive spot and then moved on, far to soon for her liking. "Stop moving so much" she said, desperate for his hands and mouth to stop moving so fast, he was touching her just enough to entice her body.

"Open your eyes," he chuckled against her throat.

Alice growled softly as she tugged lightly on his hair, her eyes blinking open as his mouth traveled up her neck, his bright golden eyes locking onto hers. Alice could still smell the blood of his kill as he breathed causing every instinct in her body to scream for a taste. Over come with desire she crushed her lips hungrily to his as she pulled herself closer; Jasper responded with as much enthusiasm.

He began to lean her back and she obliged, her back sinking into the wet earth. The downpour of rain seemed to vanish suddenly as Jasper loomed over her, though she could care less. Their clothes were quickly discarded, left as tattered remains on the field. Their lovemaking had been gentle, their cries of passion hidden by the booming thunder.

They continued worshiping each other long after the rain had stopped and now where simply basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Alice glanced over at Jasper who was staring down at her shamelessly with an easy smile was on his face, as his hand absently ran up and down her side. "What?" she asked with a confused smile.

"You're so beautiful," Jasper said breathlessly.

Alice glanced down at her exposed body, cocking an eyebrow at all the mud and grass that covered her. "I think you need your eyes checked," she said with a teasing smile.

Jasper chuckled as he leaned down kissing her on the lips "You're the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of seeing," he whispered to her.

Alice smiled as she kissed him on the lips cupping his cheek with her hand. "Thank you," she said as she tried to wipe some mud from under his eye then pushed her hand through his hair looking up at him with love filled eyes. "I will never see anything more beautiful in my life than you." she then kissed him hard on the lips silencing the words of protest she was certain were coming.

She pulled back with an impish smile then darted up off the ground, coming to a stop in front of him. Jasper sat up watching her as if she was the only woman in world. She was certain she looked a wreck, though it was in these moments she felt far more beautiful than she ever did in her couture clothing.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked looking ready to pounce and drag her back to the ground.

"I need to rinse off," she said as she threw him a wink. Jasper grinned as he jumped to his feet causing Alice to turn and run, both disappearing off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
